


Don't Tell Semi.

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Drunk kiss, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, alcohol mention, kiss meme, playful/goofy kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Bokuto gets drunk.Request on Tumblr for my Kiss Meme (currently closed).





	Don't Tell Semi.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fish_wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/gifts).



> Read the words like th-is as if they were slurred together with no break ;)

Bokuto’s drunken, rolling laugh filled the hallway, echoing around and bouncing back at them like it was a recording. Semi sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward, he tried to pull out every drop of patience he could muster at this god awful hour of the morning. One arm around Bokuto’s waist struggled to keep him standing as they swayed and at an achingly wlo pace walked towards their front door. 

“Pfft, oh m’eh gos-sh, Sss-Emi!” Stopping to catch the laughing idiot before he fell too far forward into the carpeted floor, Semi yanked on Bokuto’s shirt and prayed neither one ended up on the floor. He could get up if the did, but there was no way Bokuto would be able to get up if he went down. And there was certainly no way, no matter how hard he’d try, that he could pull off the feat of lifting the buff lump that would Bokuto, not alone.

“Shh, you’ll wake the whole damn building up!” pinching the bridge of his nose, Semi breathed in deeply as the man leaning into his side broke into another round of boisterous laughter.

“But it wa’so funny! Lis-in. You’ll get ‘t ‘his time, promises,” Semi turned to side glance and Bokuto, his hand falling away from his face as it once again reached up to get ahold of the large arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Bokuto, you’re drunk. Just let me get you into bed, tell me the joke in the morning okay?” his voice had an annoyed edge to it, but Bokuto’s glassy gaze and crooked smile showed Semi that it went unnoticed.

“Ho-kay Ss-seh-mi!” Bokuto tried to sing-song the words out but they became too slurred and jumbled to sound right. With another roll of his eyes Semi fought off the urge to grin.

They made it maybe ten more steps towards their apartment when Bokuto suddenly swayed enough to throw Semi off balance. Gasping he closed his eyes and braced himself for the fall on his face, tensing his muscles though he knew that would make it hurt all the more, and prayed to any gods that were listening that the beefcake wouldn’t land on him because Semi wasn’t sure he could survive the hulking mass that was Bokuto falling deadweight on top of him. 

Instead of landing forward, he was swung backwards, an oomph releasing from his throat when the broad of his back smacked loudly against the wall. The noise was swallowed up by the lips, just as suddenly as the other action, lowering and sliding over his own. Semi cringed at the long, clumsy drags of slick kisses he was receiving, barely moving his own lips along with Bokuto’s, but the other didn’t seem to mind as he giggled and cupped Semi’s face. Or tried to. One hand made it to his cheek, the other slipped and cracked into the wall and Bokuto just kinda left it there.

It was messy and wet and Semi hoped that it would end soon, yet somehow felt amused enough to hope that Bokuto stayed conscious long enough for him sober up enough to kiss him again. Just as messy and uncaringly, just with less spit.

“Oh my god, what the fuck did you drink?” Bokuto pulled away when he felt dizzy, whispering out the way he felt as his head lowered onto Semi’s shoulder. Semi took the moment to wipe away the wetness dripping down his chin, the cool air clinging and drying it as soon as they parted causing another cringe to cross his face, with his sweater sleeve. Swallowing he tasted the remains of whatever Bokuto had drank earlier and was surprised to find that it wasn’t Bokuto’s usual sake or beer. It was extremely sweet and fruity, almost like a cherry popsicle.

“So manys,” blinking it took him a minute to realize Bokuto had mumbled something, and then took him another minute as he moved Bokuto to stand and slung the arm back around his shoulder, to clue into the meaning of the mumbled words. Grinning and shaking his head, Semi started their slow pace towards home once again, pushing them gently away from the wall.

“You drank so manys?”

“Yup! They were manys and so-ho goo-oo-ood!” a lewd moan vibrated through Bokuto’s throat and chest, Semi feeling it from where Bokuto leaned into him.

“And who gave you the so good manys?”

“Hehe, not tellin’!” Finally arriving at their door, Semi forced Bokuto to lean on the doorframe until he unlocked and opened their door. It took some maneuvering but soon enough Semi had Bokuto inside and leaning into him once again, kicking the door shut behind them as he began heading straight for their bedroom. He hated dragging dirt through the apartment but he doubted that Bokuto would be able to get his shoes off without incident.

“Why not tell me who gave you the so manys?”

“Sss-eecr-ret,” Bokuto tried sing-songing again as Semi sat him down on their bed, stopping him from laying back as he began tugging and yanking Bokuto’s sweater off of him. He could tell he was slowly losing the man by the way he swayed easily, eyes becoming slits instead of hooded and the crooked grin becoming a soft, loopy smile. 

“Oh yeah?” he pulled off Bokuto’s tank top as well, knowing if he didn’t do it now the man would wake up in a few hours and complain he was too hot until Semi helped him take it off. 

“Mhmm,” coaxing Bokuto to lay down now he untied and pulled off the sneakers Bokuto wore, setting them on the floor for now as he kept Bokuto talking. Needing him awake enough to lift his hips and help shimmy out of his jeans.

“Secret from who?”

“Shh. Secret from Sem-memi. He can’ts know ‘bout the good manys or Zoomi’s in trouble,” Bokuto even went as far as to put a finger over his mouth as he said this. Semi rolled his eyes, whispering that Bokuto had to be drunker than he anticipated for him to be losing track of the fact that he was talking to ‘Sem-memi’ right now and had in fact, just ratted Iwaizumi out.

“Iwaizumi?”

“Yusss, Zoomi has good manys. But don’t tell Sem-mi,” Semi should have known it was Iwaizumi. The two of them had become thick as thieves in the past year, quickly becoming jogging buddies and now, obviously, drinking buddies on top of being on the same volleyball team and sharing two university classes.

“I won’t,” he won’t tell Sem-mi, he’ll tell Daichi, Iwaizumi’s roommate, once he had Bokuto comfortable so the poor guy had some warning of the possibly just as drunk guy on his way home.

“Promise?” pulling the denim from Bokuto’s ankles Semi finally freed him from the jeans.

“Yes,” he picked up the discarded clothes, stood and tossed them in the hamper on the other side of the bedroom. Coming back over he helped roll Bokuto over and pull the comforter and sheets out from underneath him.

“Awess-ssome, can has kisses now?” the whispered request mixed with the pout, bottom lip jutting out so far it covered his top lip completely, Semi smiled and allowed a tired chuckle to shake through him.

“H’re,” Bokuto lifted a shaky finger to his forehead. “‘N her,” then dragged his finger down to his lips. “Ov’ere,” to his cheek. He pointed out several areas, his eyes falling closed halfway and then hand falling to his side heavily once he was done.

“Yes, Kou. You can have kisses now,” Semi gave into the urge and nuzzled his nose against Bokuto’s before beginning the slurred request. A kiss to the forehead earned him a happy hum. One to each cheek a twitched smile at contact. The tip of Bokuto’s nose scrunched when he kissed it in a quick peck. The one to his lips earned a huff of amused air to be blown against his face. When Semi moved to the chin then onto each ear Bokuto was erupting in soft giggles and trying to turn his head away from Semi.

By the time he was done Bokuto was sighing through soft giggles as he relaxed into the mattress. Semi moved away from him, standing up and pulling the blankets up and around Bokuto.

“You give kiss-sses like Ate-ha,” shaking his head Semi grinned.

“Good to know,”

“Nighty-ighty,”

“Night night Kou,” he picked up the discarded sneakers and walked to their bedroom door. He was closing it when a soft voice reached him and drew his attention again.

“Love-is yous,”

“Love you too,” he closed the door softly, pulling his phone from his pocket and searching for Daichi’s number.


End file.
